A Bright Flash and Angel Wings
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha were happily living with eachother in Hiroshima. They had friends, an education and most importantly eachother, until that day, then everything changed. Based on a true event. YAOI! rated for future blood and gore.
1. Flash

AU: Ok, this will be a multi-chapter story but I already have all of the chapters written, I just have to post them when I have time. In my social studies class we have been researching abou the Atomic Bombing of Hiroshima on August 6, 1945 at 8:15 A.M, and it honestly almost made me depressed. I decided to write this story to put it in perspective for everyone who doesn't know about what the bomb actually did to Hiroshima. I hope you enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame Hoshigaki woke up to a beautiful morning in the land of the rising sun. He stretched and looked over at the clock on the desk, it telling him that it was 7:00 A.M, August 6, 1945. The man then looked over at his sleeping lover, Itachi Uchiha, the sun beams caressing his pale, sleeping face. Kisame smiled, it had been not to long ago that the couple moved to Hiroshima with their friends, laughing about all of the fun that they would have together. Kisame never would have thought that such a beautiful man such as Itachi would fall in love with him, a freak who grew up with a rare skin disorder that made him appear to have blue skin and gills. Kisame, being the punk he was, decided to play along with his appearance and sharpen his teeth to a point, resembling a shark. But the Angel still fell for him, and Kisame couldn't be happier. But said Angel had to get up before their asses were late for class.

Kisame lightly kissed Itachi on the forehead and shook him gently waking the sleeping weasel up. Itachi sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at Kisame with love and reached over to plant a small kiss on the shark's lips. "Morning love." He said with a small smile. "Morning, Angel." Kisame said, getting off the bed to start getting ready. Itachi soon followed suit and started to put on some clothes. Kisame walked down the stairs of their small apartment into the kitchen to get some breakfast ready for the two. Since they were already running late, Itachi didn't have any time to cook this morning so Ksiame grabbed two bananas and an apple for the two.

Kisame was wearing a white T-shirt with the kanjii 'Shark' in blue letters on the front. He also wore blue jeans and regular tennis shoes. Kisame was peeling his banana as Itachi came running down the stairs. Itachi's hair was in it's usual ponytail that hung limply on his back. He was also wearing a white T-shirt that had long sleeves and black angel wings on the back. He finished his outfit with blue jeans and tennis shoes, grabbing the banana from Ksiame and heading out the door with their backpacks. Kisame smiled at the hurried weasel and quickly locked their apartment door, grabbing the apple off of the counter. He always thought that Itachi was too skinny to have it be healthy for the younger male, so Kisame practically force fed him every morning. Kisame caught up with the running man and they smiled at each other, rushing into the school.

Kisame and Itachi walked into their homeroom instantly seeing all of their friends. The spy of their little group, Zetsu, was able to change all of their schedules around so they got almost every class together, so they would have every opportunity to piss of their teachers. Kisame picked Itachi up and sat him on his desk, leaning in to kiss the weasel. Itachi was about to kiss him when he was stopped by an apple being forced into his face. "Come on Angel, I won't kiss you until you take a bite." Kisame said, smirking. Itachi sighed and took a bite, swallowing it down quickly and smashing their lips together. Their friends laughed at the little display, Hidan and Deidara even taunting them, until their semes smacked them over the head. Everyone was happy and enjoying life until one person standing by the window spoke up. "Here comes the B-29" Madara said, confusing everyone. Suddenly a bright, white flash covered the room, knocking everyone over. Ksiame grabbed onto Itachi and held him close, not wanting the weasel to get hurt. Kisame could hear screams and crunching metal but no explosion. _'How weird....'_Kisame thought before he passed out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Here is the first chapter, and it's true. When the U.S. dropped the A-Bomb, no one heard any explosion or any sound except for the destruction going on around them.


	2. Destruction

AU: Here is the next chapter of this disaster, beware: events in this story will get bloody and gory from here on out, you have been warned.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame groaned, reaching his hand up to his head. _'What was that?'_He thought to himself. His face suddenly felt like it was inflated and he patted his cheeks to feel if he would go away or not. The feeling finally settled and Kisame was able to get up from the pile of rubble on the floor. He took one look around and gasped. Their three-story school was reduced to a pile of rubble in one explosion. Kisame took a look around until he remembered something. _'Itachi!'_He looked around frantically for the weasel, finally finding him next to another pile of drywall. Kisame rushed over to help his lover when he gasped. Itachi's shirt had been burned off of his body and their was burn imprints on his back that were in the clear shape of the angel wings on his shirt. Kisame looked stunned at his lover's injured body until he finally snapped out of it and layed Itachi over onto his back.

Itachi whimpered at the slight pain that shot through his back from the burns and he slowly opened his eyes. Kisame was hovering over him, looking horrified then relieved as he saw that Itachi was still alive. Itachi rubbed his head and got up slowly, the shark instantly embracing him, avoiding his burn marks. "Itachi! I-I thought you were dead...." Kisame said and nuzzled his nose into the weasel's neck. Itachi sighed at the loving action, hugging Kisame back looking around at the damage. Kisame got up and took off with Itachi to try and find the others.

Itachi looked over by the window where Madara had been sitting, seeing nothing but drywall. Something caught Itachi's eye as he turned around, his eyes widening. On the ground under a block of cement was a puddle of blood and a pale hand that was reaching out towards Itachi, a silver ring on it's limp finger. The ring that Madara always wore. Itachi suddenly felt his stomach sink as he ran back to Kisame.

Kisame scanned the rubble, hoping to find his friends, or atleast their remains. Suddenly a chunk around the size of a school bus, started to move. Kisame went over and helped it out of the way, seeing exactly who he was looking for. Pein was tiredly moving the block as the rest of their group was cluttered under it in a hole in the ground. Kisame helped them all out but couldn't find Madara anywhere. Konan shakily went to Pein, Kisame's eyes widening at what he saw. Gaps of Konan's kimono had burned away, leaving burn imprints of the decorative flowers on her skin, like a permanent tattoo. Dediara's blond hair was singed at the ends and everyone was covered in cuts and burns. Itachi came running up to Kisame standing silently by him. Tobi suddenly asked, "W-Where is Madara-Nii-san?" Itachi looked like he was about to cry and buried his face in Kisame's chest. He pointed over by the window and the blood and Tobi paled, running over there. A cry was heard a minute later, "NII-SAN!!!!!!!!" Zetsu looked sad and ran over to his uke, trying to comfort him.

After Zetsu got the sobbing Tobi back, everyone tried to come up with a plan. Konan suggested going to look for survivors while Hidan shot her down, saying that they had nothing to help them if they were hurt or injured. Kakuzu suggested going to the center of the city to look for the source of the explosion while Sasori shot him down, saying that going to thee city would be pointless if there was still enemies they might try to kill them. Pein spoke up, "I say we head towards the nearest hospital that we can find and see if we could assist. We don't know how big of a problem this is and we need to help as much as we can." They all agreed and set out to find the nearest hospital.

Kisame helped Itachi along, holding onto his shoulder in case he needed any support. "Are you sure you're okay, Itachi?" Itachi stopped and coughed heavily, nodding his head. "Hn." The group continued walking through the debris and rubble from the nearby houses and buildings. "This is chaos, un." Dediara said as he looked around. "No Dei, this is war." Sasori replied, tugging the blond close. Pein scouted ahead until he saw the right street the hospital was on and all he could do was stare. The group stopped and looked at what had been the Nakarano Medical Center, that was now sitting in the nearby river, completely in ruins. While everyone looked around, Deidara got an idea. "Water, un!" He yelled and rushed over to the river, dipping his hand in. Itachi's eyes widened, "NO! DEIDARA DON'T! IT'S-" Itachi was cut off mid sentence as he started another coughing fit. Sasori, getting worried about Itachi's shouting, ran over to his uke. He reached the bank of the river and he screamed.

Everyone came rushing around the rubble to the bank and were lost for words. The red head was sitting on the ground, clutching the dead body of Dediara to his chest. "It's polluted." Itachi said hoarsely, "That was not any regular bomb, it must have been a nuclear experiment. I read about it in our world book, the Americans had been testing them to try on some nation. And now I understand why....." He finished and leaned against Kisame, tears prickling at his eyes. Sasori's cries were heard for hours after that for the blond.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Here's the next chapter. There was actually a hospital that was pushed into a river when the bomb hit and the water was so polluted that people who drank out of it soon died.


	3. Survival

AU: Another chapter, here it comes!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group moved along the decaying city at a slow pace, dragging each other half of the time. Itachi's random coughing fits didn't ease their worry at all and the fact that they didn't have any water available was doubling it. They finally arrived at a grotesque scene. A giant apartment building was toppled over onto it's side, but that's not the worst part. It was what was inside of the building. Half of the walls had fallen away to expose tons of bodies from families who didn't see what hit them. Bodies were stuck between steel frames, bodies were hanging by their legs from room floors, and there were tons of them scattered across the pavement on top of a lake of blood. Sasori and Konan had to go throw up after the sight and when the smell hit them they all had to puke. Itachi recovered quickly and started to enter the side ways building. Kisame cautiously looked after the weasel, ready to get him out of there if the building collapsed.

Suddenly, Itachi walked out holding what appeared to be a bundle of blankets in his arms. Kisame looked at his lover with curiosity as Itachi began to gently pull the blankets away. In his arms rest a tiny baby, sleeping soundly in Itachi's embrace. Itachi began another coughing fit, holding the baby as far away from his as possible to keep it from catching whatever he had. Konan gasped and rushed over to help Itachi, gently picking up the baby and holding it. Kisame came over and helped calm Itachi down. Itachi kept on coughing and brought his hand up to his mouth, covering his coughs. He finally stopped and pulled his hand away, looking at it in horror. A small puddle of blood was in the palm of his hand. Kisame's eye widened as he calmed the weasel down, trying to not have the Uchiha panic. Itachi calmed down after a minute or so and the group was able to move on.

Around sunset the group stopped to rest at a broken down car factory. Hidan groaned, "Ugh. I'm so (BEEPING) hungry....I feel like I lost 50 lbs....." he said, rubbing his stomach. Zetsu looked darkly at the group as everyone else started to complain to. "You know...**There's always cannibalism.....**" Everyone eyes were on him, watching him and listening to what he had to say. "There is no way that I am going to eat any of you, even if you forced me to!" Kisame said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know.......Zetsu has a point." Sasori said, "If we have to eat, we have to eat. What about the most useless one, the baby." Konan held the baby close to her, glaring at Sasori. "No. The baby is to small for all of us. We need someone bigger." Zetsu replied scanning the crowd until his eyes rested on Itachi.

Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened in horror at what Zetsu was implying. "**Someone who is**, how we say, **holding us back?"**Zetsu said, looking at Itachi hungrily. Kisame grabbed Itachi and held him close to his chest. "You sickos come even an inch closer to him I'll rip your (BEEPING) heads off!" Kisame growled at the two. Zetsu jumped up with Sasori, "Why do you care?! **He's going to die soon anyways from that cough**! It's better to let him go to a good cause! **Let us have him!" **"HELL NO!" Kisame yelled and pulled Itachi closer to him. Zetsu leaped toward Itachi but was knocked down by a shovel wielded by Pein. "You will not eat one of us tonight! I'll die before you touch us!" He yelled and started attacking Zetsu. Sasori watched from a distance at the fight, stuck in his own La La Land. Without hid Dei-chan, heis sanity shattered leaving an empty shell of his former self. Zetsu charged at Pein as he swung the shovel again, breaking the tip of it so it was sharp. Zetsu recovered quickly and ran at Pein again, fully prepared to kill him as PEin struck Zetsu. The tip of the shovel pierced through his chest and straight into his heart. Zetsu died instantly.

Pein dropped the lifeless body as everyone huddled behind him. Tobi stared blankly at the dead body of his lover and crawled toward it on his hands and knees. Tobi sat next to Zetsu, watching the body like it would move and picked up the sharp tip of the shovel. Itachi stepped forward a little bit, "T-Tobi?" Tobi turned his head around and grinned a crazy grin before stabbing himself through the heart with the tip. Everyone gasped as Tobi dropped to the ground next to Zetsu, looking at him. Tobi grabbed Zetsu's lifeless hand and held it with his own, "Now Tobi can be happy with Madara-Nii-san and Zetsu-san....Like a family......" Tobi said as the last of his life bleed away, his last sight being Zetsu's calm face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I know! It's so depressing! I'm sorry! I killed Tobi!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTT/.\TTT


	4. End

AU: Ok! Here is the final chapter, hope you enjoyed.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The now smaller group traveled the next morning, in the middle of the raindrops that were the size of marbles, on the Karuno Highway, since it was deserted of any cars. Many of people were walking out of the city, some with no or very little clothes on. As the group passed by hundreds upon hundreds of wounded bodies, some vomiting while they walked, they finally realized the extent of the damage. This bomb nearly took out the whole entire city. Kisame was still holding on to Itachi's shoulder in case the weasel needed any support. Itachi was looking paler and paler every minute, coughing up more blood everytime he had one of his episodes. Kisame was frantically worrying about his lover, the shark had always had a soft side for the younger's health and this cough was not helping.

Konan was carrying the baby closer and closer to her chest with every person that passed them. What would have happened to it if they hadn't found it? Hidan was strangely quiet ever since Deidara died, keeping to himself. The blonde was a close friend of his and his death seemed to effect him the most. Kakuzu was worrying about his uke. Hidan was never quiet, it just wasn't in his nature. Kakuzu felt that it was all his fault. Sasori was in his own little La La Land after the blonde passed, not believing in reality or anything. Pein was repeatedly looking back at his little group. Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi. Thats all who was left. Of all of their life-time friends only seven remained. Pein almost cried.

The group finally arrived to the center of the city, seeing a line of people walking towards one place. Pein squinted and put his hands over his eyes to see farther and gasped._ 'The kinder care center! Of course! They always said that was the place to go in a disaster!'_Pein smiled and looked back at his group. "There it is! The medical center!" Everyone instantly looked up and smiled at the center, rushing toward it. The group arrived at the center and instantly checked everyone in.

Kisame was getting up from the bed he had been in and walked over to Pein and Kakuzu to see how there's went. "I feel, surprisingly, better." Pein said as he drew Konan close and kissed her. Kisaem sighed and looked at them, "The doctors told me that they would have to keep Sasori to be kind of a therapist for other crazy people while they dealt with the other patients." Kakuzu sighed, "At least he's being helpful in some way. Hidan is resting from the journey." Kisame suddenly looked around, "Did you guys see what room Itachi went into?" They all shrugged and Kisame went up to a doctor to ask. The doctor pointed down the hall with a sad look on his face and Kisame took off into the room.

Kisame rounded the corner into the directed room and instantly noticed something. The room smelled deliciously like the roasted squid that they all loved to eat. He looked around, expecting to find a kitchen of some sort, but only saw bodies. Then he realized it. The smell was coming from the bodies. Kisame ran over to a trash can and vomited at his own previous thoughts. Once he was done he looked around, finally spotting Itachi on an abandoned hospital bed in the back. Kisame rushed over and looked puzzled. "Itachi, why aren't you bandaged up? Why aren't you fixed?" Itachi turned his head towards Kisame, tears prickling his eyes. "Kisame, do you know why all of these people are here?" Kisame shook his head, putting his hand on the weasel, stroking his hair. Itachi grabbed his hand and squeezed, "We are the people who the doctors don't have time or supplies for. Kisame, we are left here to die." Kisame froze, looking at the crying weasel. "I-Itachi... I-" Kisame was cut off by another one of Itachi's many coughing fits.

Once Itachi calmed down, he turned his head towards Kisame and held his hand. "Kisame, I don't have much time left, I know that. But please, hold my hand until I go? I-I just don't want to be alone..." Kisame started crying and held Itachi's hand with both of his own, kissing the fingers softly. Itachi smiled and layed back down, closing his eyes for a rest.

Itachi died later that night, in the same hospital bed with Kisame holding his hand. Itachi died from a disease that plagued his stomach from the nuclear bomb, it was slowly eating him alive. The burns on his back were also infected and caused a great deal of damage to the weasel. And all of this, just from a bright flash and a pair of Angel wings....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Thats it! I'm done! Kami, I said I wouldn't cry! *crying noises being heard in the backround*  
Addicted2: *patting her back* And that's the end folks!


End file.
